


cut the line in two

by vampdocx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Divorce, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Exhibitionism, Homophobic Language, I Want That Twink Obliterated, Kinda?, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Rimming, Top Richie Tozier, like twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampdocx/pseuds/vampdocx
Summary: “Richie, what are you…” Eddie trailed off as Richie sucked on his neck harder, his fingers gripping the island tighter as Richie bit the mark lightly before moving onto making another one. Eddie was breathing harshly through his nose, trying to focus on what Myra was saying through the phone instead of the addictive movements of Richie’s lips and tongue on his skin.“Eddie?”Myra said, breaking Eddie out of his haze.“Are you listening to me?”Eddie quickly unmuted his phone, pulling the document he needed closer to him. “Yeah, I’m listening. I think we should—oh.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 17
Kudos: 705





	cut the line in two

**Author's Note:**

> it's here it's here! this is for all of you horny bitches on tumblr who asked for this. enjoy !

“Let’s not make this harder than it needs to be, okay?” Eddie sighed into the phone and rubbed his eyes where he was hunched over Richie’s kitchen island, his elbows on the surface as he stood. Legal documents were spread out in front of him listing all of the details of he and Myra’s ongoing divorce, and this wasn’t the first call he’d had with her from Los Angeles as he tried to sort through everything maturely. It should have been cut and dry from the beginning, but as soon as Myra had found out about him and Richie, she had started making things as difficult as possible for him.

“No, Myra, I thought we agreed on—” she cut him off, yelling down the phone about some piece of joint equity that really didn’t matter. For all Eddie cared, Myra could take everything except for the money in his bank account. Thank god New York wasn’t a 50/50 state.

He muted his side of the conversation and put his phone on speaker, setting it down and listening to Myra yell at him over technicalities. She was past telling him he was out of his mind for wanting a divorce now, at least, but that meant she had moved onto berating him about Richie.

The “trashy, queer, dismally unfunny comedian” as she had called him, and Richie had just laughed and worn that label proudly.

Eddie heard his boyfriend walk into the kitchen and Richie sidled up behind him, rubbing Eddie’s shoulders as he stared at Eddie’s phone. Myra was still going on about something, and Eddie could feel a headache coming on as he listened to the high pitch of her voice. This would probably go on for at least another hour before he could get Myra to listen to him and what he was trying to say, and it wasn’t even past noon yet. He was hungry and frustrated, and he just wanted to hang up and get to the good part.

“Is this whole thing almost over?” Richie asked, running a hand up Eddie’s neck before going back down to his shoulders. “As much as I love seeing your little angry spaghetti face, I hate how she treats you.” Eddie looked over his shoulder and glared at him, but there wasn’t any heat behind it. Richie just grinned at him and kept rubbing his shoulders while Eddie turned back toward the phone, feeling Richie nuzzling his neck. “I just wish there was some way I could help.”

“You do help,” Eddie sighed, flipping a document over. All of the words swam in front of his vision from trying to read them so many times so he decided to give up for the time being, leaning back into Richie’s touch and resting his head on his chest. “You help once she hangs up.”

After the first couple of times that Myra’s calls had left Eddie tense and stressed out beyond his usual (which simmered around a two-and-a-half out of ten most days), they had taken to relieving it in slightly unconventional ways. The first time, it had just _happened_. Eddie had gone to take a shower to ease his tensed muscles and tight jaw, and Richie had climbed in behind him and fucked him up against the shower wall, sucking mark after mark into his neck and jerking him off roughly until he came onto the pristine tile. 

One time Richie had sucked his dick and edged him until he was crying, sucking on his balls and leaving little bite marks over his hips and the tops of his thighs. It had become their little routine every time Eddie had to call Myra about the technicalities of their divorce, to the point where Eddie almost looked forward to the phone calls—and because he was so worked up, the sex after was always just a little bit _more_.

Richie laughed lightly behind him, moving his hands down Eddie’s arms and back up. “Yeah, baby, I know. But I wish I could help _now_.”

Sighing, Eddie pulled one of the documents closer to him and unmuted the conversation. “Myra, we already figured this part out. The lawyer said—”

He was cut off again by her insistence about something, and he angrily muted his side of the conversation again before tugging at his own hair in frustration.

“How am I supposed to finalize this fucking divorce if she won’t stop _talking over me?_ ” Eddie huffed, rubbing his temples to alleviate the pressure in his head. “God, how was I married to this woman—wh—Rich?”

Richie had started mouthing at Eddie’s neck, the hands that were rubbing at his shoulders sliding down and then up under his shirt, kneading into his back as Richie sucked a bit of skin into his mouth.

“Richie, what are you…” Eddie trailed off as Richie sucked on his neck harder, his fingers gripping the island tighter as Richie bit the mark lightly before moving onto making another one. Eddie was breathing harshly through his nose, trying to focus on what Myra was saying through the phone instead of the addictive movements of Richie’s lips and tongue on his skin. 

_“Eddie?”_ Myra said, breaking Eddie out of his haze. _“Are you listening to me?”_

Eddie quickly unmuted his phone, pulling the document he needed closer to him. “Yeah, I’m listening. I think we should— _oh_.”

Richie sank to his knees behind him, dragging his lips and tongue over the small of Eddie’s back where there was just a little bit of sweat. Richie always made it a point to tell Eddie how good he tasted like that—whenever he came back from a run and Richie was awake, he’d make sure to pull him close and lick at his skin before Eddie insisted on showering. Richie’s mouth got closer and closer to the tops of his sweatpants, and Eddie was, embarrassingly, getting hard.

 _“Eddie,”_ Myra chided down the speaker, sounding more annoyed by the minute. _“If you aren’t taking this seriously, then I think—”_

“No, no, it’s fine,” Eddie said, just a little out of breath. “I was saying that since you contributed more to this asset, we should split it based on tha— _ah!”_

 _“Eddie, what’s going on?”_ Myra asked, and Eddie squeaked out a “nothing, hold on” before he quickly muted himself, turning his head back to look at Richie who had just slipped his jeans down to pool around his ankles on the floor.

“Richie, what the fuck are you doing?”

His boyfriend just laughed a little, kissing his ass through his tight black briefs and biting down once or twice to hear Eddie let out a tiny noise. There was dead silence on the line with Myra while she waited, and Eddie’s stomach was dropping farther and farther despite how he was already almost all the way hard. He thought maybe the possibility of them getting caught was heightening the whole experience, and he cursed his libido for being so open to things it shouldn’t be open to. Fuck Richie for opening his eyes to the world of kinky sex.

Except, not really, because _fuck._ He never knew sex could be that good.

“Go back to your phone call, baby,” Richie said smoothly, kissing and nipping at his upper thighs. His hands— _big, strong, sure hands_ —were sliding up and down Eddie’s thighs, pressing into the new marks as he left them and running over some old ones too. Eddie was losing his mind a little bit until Myra’s voice brought him back to reality and he cleared his throat, unmuting and jumping back into the conversation.

He tried his best to keep his voice steady while he explained what percentage of the account Myra should get, trying to put it in her favor so she would just _hang up already_. They were legally separated so the process was already started, but Eddie was shocked at how hard it was to actually finalize it even without having to worry about custody rights. They were so close to being done, but it seemed like Myra wanted to drag it out as long as possible just to punish him for leaving her. 

He wouldn’t have been able to go through with it if not for the support from the Losers, and right as he was getting sentimental about it, Richie tugs his briefs off.

“What the _fuck_ —” he muted himself quickly and white-knuckled the edge of the island as Richie’s hands pulled his ass cheeks apart and dropped a kiss over his hole, darting his tongue out once just to tease. Of all the things he and Richie did together, this was the one that made him fall apart the fastest—the hot, shivery pleasure that spread out through his body always made him fall apart under Richie’s hands and mouth. Of all the things Richie could have been doing to him right now, he chose the most dangerous one.

“Richie, oh my _god_ —”

“Shh, relax, baby,” Richie muttered against his skin, blowing over his hole lightly and causing Eddie’s hips to jerk. “Finish your phone call, I’ll take care of you.”

“This is such a terrible idea,” Eddie breathed out shakily, Richie rubbing his lips back and forth over him. “Fuck, what if she catches us?”

He felt Richie smirk against his skin, biting the side of his ass cheek. “Doesn’t that turn you on? Knowing someone else could find out how much of a slut you are for daddy?”

Eddie’s voice broke on a long moan, his cheeks heating up. He still felt a little dirty for calling Richie that, but it never failed to get him worked up beyond belief. They’d discovered it by accident while doing this, actually, Eddie just losing himself so far into it that it had slipped out of his mouth.

“Unmute the call, angel,” Richie said. 

“Rich, please—”

“Eddie. Unmute the call.”

Richie’s stern voice left no room for question, turning Eddie’s insides to jelly as he reached out with a shaky hand and unmuted the call.

“Hey, Myra, can we wr-wrap this up? I think we got most of the stuff fig _ured_ — _oh_ —figured out.” He waited for her response while he clamped a hand over his mouth, Richie’s tongue licking broad strokes over his hole and causing his stubble to rub into the skin underneath it. He was just getting started, but it already felt so fucking good. Eddie was falling apart, and he needed to end this call _now_. 

_“Oh, Eddie. You aren’t taking your medications, are you?”_ Myra asked, and it broke through the haze for a couple of seconds. _“I knew that Richie wasn’t good for you, his, uh—well, his_ type _are known for being ill. He doesn’t know how to take care of you.”_

He was about to say that Richie’s tongue on his ass was _vastly_ disproving her point, but he swallowed down his response and took his hand away from his mouth. “Myra, just give me a fucking number and I’ll write it down. That’s all I—” Eddie gasped, cutting himself off as Richie’s tongue pushed into him. That slick, spicy heat was finally spreading throughout his abdomen, and he was losing himself to it more and more. His cock ached where it hung out in the open air of the kitchen, starting to get wet with precome as Richie sped up the rhythm of his tongue in and around his opening. 

“Daddy,” Eddie whimpered softly, pushing his ass out more and leaning his chest down against the counter. “Daddy, _fuck_.”

 _“Speak up, Eddie. I can’t hear you when you talk like that.”_ Eddie reached for the phone and pulled it a little bit closer, trying to finish his previous conversation through the pleasant fog overtaking his senses.

“Just t-tell me how… how much you want, and I’ll—I’ll sign off on it, just… _oh,_ just give me a number.” He muted the call again so he could moan loudly, pushing back against Richie’s face and reaching a hand back to tangle in his curls, pulling him closer. “Daddy, daddy that feels so good, _please_ —”

Eddie huffed angrily when Richie pulled away from sucking his hole with fervor and his hand slipped out of his hair. He was about to protest, but his mouth dropped open and his legs went shaky when Richie moved his head forward and spit on his hole. Richie admired it for a few moments before rubbing it in with his thumb, causing Eddie’s legs to almost buckle underneath him. The heat was spreading up his chest, part shame and part exhilaration, and the tip of his dick was red and shiny.

“I bet you’re all wet for me right now,” Richie groaned, reaching around and dragging a finger down the underside of Eddie’s cock, spreading his precome down the length of it. It twitched up out of his reach as Eddie gasped in surprise, making himself even wetter as his abdomen clenched. 

“Oh, you _are_ ,” Richie continued, and Eddie heard a noise that sounded like Richie was sucking that finger into his mouth, lapping the wetness off of it. “But I told you to unmute the call, didn’t I? Daddy won’t give you anything unless it’s unmuted.”

Eddie whined and reached out with a trembling hand, hitting the unmute button right as Richie’s mouth sealed back over him. He bit his lip so hard trying to keep quiet that it almost broke the skin, and Eddie breathed and tried to focus on the number Myra was telling him so that he could write it down. He grabbed a pen and marked it in the margins of the document, laughing a little at how shaky his usual immaculate handwriting was. Richie sucked on his hole particularly hard and made his pen jerk over on the page, marking a line at the end of the number that shouldn’t have been there. At that point, Eddie couldn’t have cared about anything less.

“Okay, okay, that works,” Eddie forced out, moving his hips back onto Richie’s tongue in tiny motions, his dick dripping. “I’ll call my lawyer and we can get it ap _proved—oh, shit—_ okay, bye Myra.”

He hung up the phone in the middle of something she was saying, but as soon as his phone screen went back to normal, Eddie was moaning loud enough that it echoed against the tile in their kitchen. 

“So good for me, angel, such a fucking whore for me,” Richie praised, spitting on his hole again and causing a wave of heat to rip through Eddie’s body. “You were such a good boy, you wanna come on daddy’s tongue, baby?”

“Yeah, yeah, please,” Eddie choked out, his head against the cool countertop of the island as Richie’s tongue darted against him and he pushed his head in closer, the skin all around Eddie’s hole getting scratched up from Richie’s stubble. The sting of it sent him even higher, his legs twitching every time Richie licked into him. 

“Daddy, please, make me co— _ah, daddy, f-fuck_ —make me come, I wanna come.” Eddie was so far gone that he had no control over what came out of his mouth, every muscle in his body tingly and warm as Richie pulled his cheeks apart more so he could get closer. Richie always ate him out like there was no other place on the whole planet that he’d rather be than between Eddie’s legs, and maybe there wasn’t. Richie was always leaking into his boxers whenever he finally pulled away from Eddie, and knowing Richie got off on this as much as he did made his chest seize.

Richie pulled away again, and Eddie could feel a trail of saliva connecting Richie’s lips to his skin. It felt so fucking dirty that he almost came, but he held back.

“Hold yourself open for me, baby,” Richie said, his voice raw. Eddie let go of the counter and spread himself open for Richie, only being held up by his chest on the island.

“Is that good, daddy?”

“Perfect,” Richie replied and dove back in, fucking Eddie’s hole with his tongue while he moved his face back and forth so his skin turned red and irritated. Eddie was moaning incoherently now, just focusing on holding himself wide open so his daddy could take him apart. Richie’s hand came up to circle around just the tip of Eddie’s cock, jerking him in tiny movements that made Eddie’s head spin.

He took it as permission since he didn’t want to ask and have Richie stop what he was doing, trying to push forward into Richie’s hand and back against his tongue at the same time. He was so close, if he could _just_ get the rhythms to line up right, the swipe of Richie’s thumb with the flick of his tongue inside of him—

Eddie all but screamed when he came, gasping out _daddy_ over and over again as Richie’s hand caught his come from staining the wood underneath the counter or dripping onto the floor. His orgasm shook through him, one of Richie’s hands holding his hips up as his legs spasmed and almost gave out. It was so strong that he had to reach down and push Richie’s head away from him once he came back into himself, the stinging of the overstimulation too much for him to handle.

“So gorgeous, like a little angel all for me, my perfect slutty angel...” Richie was muttering into the skin of his thigh, leaving kisses around his ass and over the marks he’d made. He stood up behind Eddie and slowly lifted his chest up off of the island with his left hand, bringing his right up to Eddie’s mouth. It took Eddie a few seconds to focus in on it, still a little hazy from his orgasm.

“Lick it up, pretty baby, you know the rules.”

Eddie whined and brought Richie’s hand against his lips, darting his tongue out over it and lapping his come up off of Richie’s skin. He looked back once he was done and sucked two of Richie’s fingers into his mouth, gazing up at him through his eyelashes and loving how dark Richie’s eyes went. 

“Fuck, how are you so perfect?” He sighed, pulling his fingers out of Eddie’s mouth and helping him pull his pants and briefs back up. “It’s like you were tailor-made to fucking destroy me.”

“You say that a lot,” Eddie laughed, tugging the bottom of his shirt down. 

“‘Cause it’s true. You’re insane, Eds.” Richie crowded in closer to nip at his neck and Eddie was made aware of the fact that Richie was still hard, straining against the fabric of his sweatpants. By the shape of it against him, Eddie could tell Richie wasn’t wearing any underwear, and the thought made him flush from his cheeks down to his chest. 

“God, so are you,” he replied, flipping around and pushing Richie back against the wall. “No boxers? Are you trying to kill me?”

“Always, Eddie baby,” Richie grinned, unlacing his sweatpants as Eddie dropped to his knees. Eddie’s mouth watered while he watched Richie push his sweatpants down his hips and pull his cock out, already leaking at the tip. Eddie wouldn’t have been able to physically stop himself from rocking forward and sucking the head into his mouth even if he tried, moaning at the feel and taste of it on his tongue.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so filthy,” Richie gasped, his hand running through Eddie’s hair. “So desperate for daddy. It was so fucking hot seeing you like that on the phone, all exposed and obedient even though you had important shit to do.”

Eddie whined around Richie’s cock, sinking lower and gagging on him a bit before taking a breath and deepthroating him. The hand in his hair tightened and Richie choked out a gasp, trying to keep his hips still.

“ _Jesus_ , Eds, I’m gonna come,” he breathed out, tugging Eddie’s hair. He pulled off with a pop, staring up at Richie.

“Already?” he smirked, moving his fist over Richie.

“Shut up, you know how much I love eating you out— _fuck!_ ”

Eddie ducked his head back down and sucked Richie hard, bobbing his head fast over him and loving the feeling of Richie’s dick filling his mouth up, forcing his lips apart. Richie’s mouth was dropped open and he was saying a whole bunch of things that Eddie couldn’t pay attention to, too focused on getting Richie to come in his mouth to care about anything else. 

It didn’t take very long for that to happen, Richie moaning low and loud as soon as Eddie looked up at him with wide eyes. Eddie swallowed as much as he could get, some of it dripping out of his mouth and down his chin. When he pulled off, Richie stared at it darkly before swiping it up with his thumb and feeding it to him, making Eddie’s body flash hot. He licked it up softly, seeing Richie’s cock twitch once at the feeling. Richie’s thumb dropped out of Eddie’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Eddie said, his breathing heavy as he leaned against Richie’s hip. “I think I just died.”

“ _You_ just died?” Richie said, pushing his glasses up and running his hand through his dark curls. “I think I just astral projected. What the fuck just happened, Eds? I wasn’t here for it.”

Eddie laughed at him, scratching his nails through the hair on Richie’s thighs as he grabbed the top of his sweatpants and dragged them back up. Richie tried to pull Eddie up to kiss him, but Eddie easily shoved a hand over Richie’s mouth. “Not until you fucking brush your teeth, are you serious? You spit on my ass and then put your tongue in it.”

“Aw, Eds, I love how romantic you are. Such a way with words—ow!”

Eddie had slapped his arm, apologizing for it by kissing his cheek quickly before turning around to stare at the legal papers now in disarray. “Fuck, I think I need to call my lawyer. No way in _hell_ I can talk to Myra again after that.”

Eddie found out soon enough that apparently, Myra felt the same way because their divorce process moved smoothly and quickly after that through their respective lawyer intermediaries. Richie thought it was the funniest thing ever, and Eddie had to remind him more than once that the whole thing was his fault.

Eddie wasn’t mad about it, though. Not one fucking bit.

**Author's Note:**

> [come hang out with me on tumblr!](http://vampdocx.tumblr.com)


End file.
